longislandmusicscenefandomcom-20200214-history
The Goodwill
The Goodwill was a post-hardcore band from Long Island, New York formed in 2001. They released two full length albums- 'That Was A Moment' on Negative Progression Records in 2003 and 'Insult, Injury, Etc...' on Abacus Recordings in 2005. Biography After forming in late 2001, The Goodwill quickly set out writing and demoing tracks to assemble a 5-song demo to sell at their early shows. After selling more than 1,000 copies of their homemade demo, playing shows with the likes of Taking Back Sunday, Armor for Sleep, Hidden In Plain View and more, San Francisco's Negative Progression Records, home to The June Spirit and Counterfit, quickly took notice and signed the band to a recording contract. The Goodwill's debut full-length, "That Was A Moment" was released to stores nationwide on February 11, 2003. Their CD release show with Taking Back Sunday was held at Sports Plus on Long Island with a throng of fans singing along. The band then set out on a full-time touring schedule. This included dates with My Chemical Romance, Fallout Boy, AFI, Simple Plan, The All-American Rejects, Underoath, and fellow Long Islanders Taking Back Sunday, Bayside and Brand New. Furthermore, The Goodwill completed 3 weeks worth of dates on the Warped Tour, played mainstage at Skatefest, and also completed dates on other well known festivals. Towards the end of 2003, Dan Sanchez announced he would be leaving the band to return to school. This was announced around the time The Goodwill was direct support to a one- off show The Ataris played in New York City. Dan was then replaced by ex- Dillinger Escape Plan guitarist Brian Dicosmo right before The Goodwill departed on tour with Bayside. After releasing 'That Was A Moment' on Negative Progression Records, The Goodwill was bought out of their recording contract with Negative Progression Records by Abacus Recordings (a division of the monster label Century Media). The Goodwill released 'Insult, Injury, Etc...' to stores nationwide on March 8, 2005 which met great critical review (reviews are below). A few short months after the release of 'Insult, Injury, Etc...,', and in the midst of extensive touring- including a performance at New York City's CMJ festival and a set at Austin, Texas' South By Southwest Festival, Josh Moskoviz left the group to pursue other interests. His final performance with the band was on the MADE Stage at the Bamboozle festival- along with Nightmare Of You, Thrice, Anberlin and more. He was replaced by a rotating group of bass players, the last one to be Jay Giacomazzo. After releasing 'Live From The Red Carpet' (directed by Christian Winters), many months of touring and a final tour with the Juliana Theory, The Goodwill let singer Brian Barbuto go and left a message on their website that they were in search of a new singer. Shortly thereafter, the remaining members of The Goodwill, Travis Johnides, Greg Oechslin, and Brian Dicosmo decided to disband. No official statement has ever been released detailing the band's current status. Recently, Travis Johnides has begun a solo project, "We're All Just Passing Through". At first listen one might describe his music as ear-friendly pop-rock written on acoustic guitars, but with his storytelling lyrics and instrumentation that resembles a makeshift in-studio orchestra, Johnides achieves a personal sound that speaks to every individual. Reviews "The Long Island quintet may still share some similarities with local peers like Brand New and Taking Back Sunday, but Insult, Injury, Etc. has a toughness and density that distinguishes it from a bazillion other lonely-hearted emo releases out there. " -Revolver "Equally aggressive version of Thursday or Glassjaw. If you like the AP cover stars (Taking Back Sunday, Hawthorne Heights, Thursday)...you'll probably dig The Goodwill." -Alternative Press "Dynamic and high-energy... The Goodwill have given us reason 6,324 to hype Long Island this year" - Alternative Press "They have matured into a hard driving rock act with complex dynamics and edgier sound. Their latest album, INSULT, INJURY, ETC... demonstrates their harder, more complex ability with more heady guitar riffs and lyrics that stay away from the boy-girl cliché's." -AMP (American Music Press) "This Long Island quintet represents all our favorite qualities: huggable, angst ridden, and extremely fucking loud" - New York Press Videography * Live From The Red Carpet(2005) http://new.music.yahoo.com/videos/TheGoodwill/Live-From-The-Red-Carpet--21619280 Discography Albums " Released nationwide on February 11, 2003 via Negative Progression Records'']] ..." Released nationwide to on March 8, 2005 via Abacus Recordings'']] Goodwill, The